Bounded To You
by Snow-Lover15
Summary: Revelations. Hatred. Love. Mates. Family. Set in Present Day Era, Mackenzie Richards had everything she could ask for but, that all changed one dreadful night. Having a demon for a butler is strange enough but, how will she react when she learns she is somehow tied with an event that took place during the Victorian Era?
1. Prologue- A Trip To The Past, Part 1

Prologue- A Trip To The Past

Unknown's P.O.V

 _Why? Why did things have to turn out the way they did? I was content with my life. I could not have asked for more. I have a family who loves me, a husband who loves me, and am carrying his child. Silent tears rolled down my cheeks as all those great memories passed through my mind. All those great memories that will be the only thing I would have to remember my loved ones._

" _Don't cry my love, everything is going to be alright." A velvet voice said as a figure suddenly appeared beside me making me jump in surprise. In front of me I saw a pair of eyes, one eye an amber color and the other a violet looking intently into my brown eyes._

" _Take me home." I told him, my voice shaking. The blonde haired man simply smiled and brushed a strand of my strawberry blonde hair behind my ear._

" _You are home." I pushed myself away from him and wiped my tears away as I stood up._

" _No I'm not! I demand you take me back home at once!" I exclaimed._

" _As I have said my love, you are home." The man said once more walking toward me once more._

" _No, I need to get home to my parents and brother, and to my husband! I'm carrying his child for goodness sake!" At this the man growled and before I knew it my back was against the wall and his arms on either side of me trapping me. A chill ran down my spine as I saw the menacing look he had._

" _You don't belong with them anymore. You are mine. Do you understand?! As for the child I'll deal with it when the time comes."_

" _When the time comes?" I asked my voice shaking as I instinctively put my hand on my 3 month belly._ " _What are you planning on doing with my child?!" I yelled._

" _Like I said you are_ _ **mine**_ _. You belong to me as I belong to you. We are meant to me together. The child you carry may be yours but it is also that filthy mans. Once I deal with it you and I will live our lives together and create children of our own." He said lovingly stroking my cheek._

" _You're sick. And you are a fool if you think I'm going to let you hurt my child!"_

" _You're tired my love." He said getting fed up with the discussion. "How about you retire for the night?" He told me lifting you up and gently placing you on the king sized bed nearby. I felt his lips on your forehead making me flinch. "Sweet dears my love." He said as he turned to leave the room. As he was shutting the door I shouted the words I had wanted to say since I arrived._

" _I will never accept it Felix! We may be meant for each other but I don't care! I refuse to be your mate!" The man now known as Felix stopped and turned around to face me. I expected a cold look but instead I found him smiling, those eyes of his now glowing a fuchsia color and his teeth now sharpened showing a pair of slight fangs._

" _Oh Madison, I don't think you have much of a choice." The door shut and I was alone in the bedroom once more. I gritted my teeth as I clutched my hands into fists._

 _"_ _Stupid demon."  
_

* * *

Snow- Well that's the intro. It may be a bit confusing but it will be explained as the story goes on. Anyway, this is my first story so sorry for any mistakes in advance. Don't worry the next chapter the main character will be appearing along with Sebastian.

Sebastian- I hope so. I'm looking forward to know more Felix and Madison. Tell me Snow how do they connect with the story?

Snow- Well the sooner you close this chapter the sooner you may find out Bassy.

Sebastian- *Glaring* Don't call me that. Next time on Bounded To You\- Her Butler, Beginning. You see I'm simply one hell of a butler.


	2. Her Butler, Beginning

Her Butler, Beginning

*Present Day*

The sound of many excited students filled the classroom as the school day drew to an end. The brunette could hear the sound of the clock ticking down and the chatter of the students becoming louder. Who could blame them? Today was the last day before winter break and everyone was eager to leave. Spending the holidays with family and friends, it was something to look forward to. This time of the year was the one she looked forward to the most, at least she did. That was all in the past now.

"Quiet down everyone!" The teacher exclaimed making everyone in the classroom go silent. "I know you're all ready to get out of here but, remember you all have your essay due the day you all come back. It will count for one third of your final grade so make sure to get it done!" At that moment the bell rung and everyone practically jumped from their seats. "Happy holidays everyone!" Mrs. Rogers said as the students left the classroom. The teenager was in no rush as always, so she took her time gathering her books and exiting the classroom. She maneuvered around the students, ignoring the stares they have been giving her for the past month. As she was leaving she saw the sign up sheet for the school's music competition. It was something that always caught her interest but never brought herself to join due to one thing.

"Debating whether to join or not hm Mackenzie?" A voice behind her said making the brunette sigh and turn around. Speak of the devil. There standing in front of her was the girl who was an ever present bother in her life.

"What is it now Jessica?" Mackenzie asked sighing.

"Now Mackenzie there is no need to be so rude." She said smirking. "The deadline is coming up soon and if you don't sign up you won't be able to compete. Then again it won't matter. You'll lose anyway. I've been the winner for the past three years now. No doubt I'll win this year too."

"I don't have time for this Jessica. I need to go."

"Where to? I mean you don't have anywhere to go right?" Mackenzie froze as sorrow filled her being once more. The hold on her wrist loosened and she gasped when she felt Jessica throw her books on the floor. "Oh Mackenzie I'm sorry. I don't know what got over me." She laughed before turning around. "Have a nice holiday Mackenzie!" She called as she walked away. Mackenzie watched until she was out sight before bending down to pick up her books. Jessica had always been a pain since freshmen year but it seems as though she was tormenting her the past month more than ever. It might be because she didn't fight back like she normally did. Normally she wouldn't let Jessica have her way but ever since that night, she stopped fighting her. Seems as though Jessica enjoyed the weak Mackenzie.

"I'm glad to be graduating this year."

* * *

It was a little past midnight when Mackenzie finished her second part time job at a restaurant/ bar. She had to make money somehow. Sighing she looked up at the sky and saw it had begun snowing. Perfect timing for the holidays. Shivering a bit she began walking towards the orphanage she lived at. Her home for the next few months until she turned 18. It's been a few weeks since she's lived there. Just remembering why made her eyes water. How could her life turn for the worse in a blink of an eye?

All that she remembers is the laughs she shared with her parents while on thanksgiving break. The last time she ever spent with them. Their vacation was going great. They were all singing songs as they all prepared dinner together and teasing each other on how they were all going to gain weight with the all food they were making. She remembers going out to a nearby store to pick up some final things they needed for dinner but, when she got back they were gone. Blood was splattered around the dining room and the house was destroyed. Plates were shattered, food was everywhere, everything a mess. Her parent's… It was an image she wished she could forget. She heard a laugh and she turned around. When she did she let out a yell as she felt a sharpness of a blade slash her from her left hip all across to her right armpit. The last thing she saw was a man in black clothing. He had blonde hair and a pair of violet eyes. She remembers the person speaking to her but, her mind couldn't process it and she blacked out.

She didn't know if the murderer meant to leave her alive or not but, she was. Though her life wasn't perfect, her parents gave her motivation to live. They gave her a purpose. She waned everything to go back to normal. Her life she had before everything went to hell. Her parents didn't deserve the death they had! Why were the most two important people in her life taken from her? That person… that one person. She wanted him dead! She wanted him to feel the pain and agony her family suffered. She wanted to end him! Her hands balled into fists and her body began shaking from both anger and the cold. The snow had started picking up and the temperature continued to drop.

"Well what do we have here?" A voice said making Mackenzie snap out of her thoughts. Turning around she gasped. There standing in front of her was a handsome man. His skin was pale and he had silk black hair. He was dressed in what looked like butler attire. He was breathtaking. However, the one thing that stood out the most was his crimson red eyes. He looked down at her with a smile on his face. "What a pure soul you have little one." His velvet voice said as he observed her figure. Her brown eyes held no emotion whatsoever but behind that he saw something. A spark. He smirked. "Broken, yet fierce. I haven't encountered one like this for many years. Tell me young one, do you wish for my assistance?"

"Assistance? No thanks. I've been taught not to talk or go anywhere with strangers." She told him. The man simply chuckled. "You seem interesting indeed. Well let me ask you this then, do you wish for me to help you in achieving the one thing your heart desires the most?" At this her brown eyes narrowed.

"What are you trying to say? Who are you?" He smirked once more.

"Me? Well you see, I'm simply one _hell_ of a butler." She gasped at seeing his crimson eyes changed to a glowing fuchsia. "Your soul called to me and here I am offering you my assistance. If you form a contract with me now I will help you achieve what you want. In exchange, after that desire has been fulfilled your soul will belong to me." The demon explained. "You should know however, that if you accept the gates of paradise will forever be closed to you." She was silent. She really wanted to find the person who killed her parents. She wanted revenge for him ruining her happiness. But, was all that worth making a contract with the demon standing in front of her? Though she should feel scared, she didn't. As insane as it sounded, something in her was already reaching out to him. There was a pull she couldn't explain. She _wanted_ him by her side. She looked down for a second before looking back at him her brown eyes shined with life once more, determination clearly present in them.

"Alright demon. I accept. I'll form a contract with you." He laughed.

"Very well then. Now if I shall be given the honor of knowing the name of the young lady I'll now be serving?" He asked.

"Mackenzie. Mackenzie Richards." She told him. He smiled. He placed his hand over his heart and bowed his head as he got down on one knee.

"I look forward to working with you, my lady."

* * *

Sebastian: Yes, I remember seeing how broken my young mistress looked on that day. A butterfly without her wings as they say. And her eyes… How those lifeless eyes of hers regained their light truly was a sight to see. My young mistress is quite an interesting one indeed. But, now it seems as though we've met yet another person, the blonde haired and violet eyed person who is responsible for the death of the parents of my young mistress. First Felix and Madison and now him? It seems as if you're giving us more questions than answers Snow.

Snow: Hehe. Well you'll just have to wait and find out who they are.

Mackenzie: You tend to talk too much at times Sebastian. Let's move on alright?

Sebastian: *Sighing* Very well then my lady. Next time on Bounded To You\- Her Butler, Starting Out. You see I'm simply one hell of a butler.


	3. Her Butler, Starting Out

Her Butler, Starting Out

" _Stop it! It hurts!"_

" _Just bare with it a little longer." A soothing voice said as they stroked her flowing brown hair in a comforting manner. "It will be over before you know it." The pain coming from their collarbone was unbearable. All she wanted was for it to be over. At that moment she felt blood slide down making her bite their lip holding back another scream. After the pain eased she collapsed but before they hit the ground the owner of the soothing voice caught them. "You did well my lady. Now that we handled that, I shall be with you always. No matter what. As your butler, Sebastian Michaelis."_

* * *

With a gasp the brunette sat up in bed, panting heavily. Her brown eyes looked around and saw she was in an unfamiliar room. It was beautiful if she said so herself. Mackenzie steadied her breathing and placed her hand her collarbone. Moving her shirt aside a bit she saw the contract mark on the left side of her collarbone. Sighing she put her shirt back to the way it was just as the door opened. Coming in with a tray of tea was the black haired demon she had made a contract with.

"I see you are up already." Sebastian said smiling at her. Mackenzie watched him as he served her a cup of tea. "How did you sleep my lady?" He asked handing her the cup.

"So I really did make a contract with you." She muttered to herself as she drank the tea enjoying the taste. It had to be the best tea she had in her life. He chuckled.

"That you did. Regret it already?"

"Of course not." Mackenzie told him. "Where are we anyway?"

"That's right. You passed out after I placed the contract mark. Well, we are in house in the outer part of the city. It's quiet and the closest houses are a few miles out."

"Is this your house?"

"A friend of mine you can say. The number of houses he owns is ridiculous really." Sebastian said chuckling. "We'll be staying here for the duration of the contract if that's all right with you my lady."

"But what about the orphanage? I'm not allowed to leave until I turn 18 in a few months."

"Not to worry. I worked everything out. Since this morning, I have become your official guardian." He told you bowing his head.

"If you say so." Mackenzie muttered taking another sip of tea before handing the cup back to the butler.

"For breakfast today, Cinnamon Swirl French Toast with a bowl of fruit salad, and a glass of orange juice." He said placing a pair of clothes beside her.

"Whose clothes are those?" She asked knowing those clothes did not belong to her.

"Yours of course my lady." Seeing Mackenzie still confused Sebastian explained some more. "As your butler it is my job to make sure you are well taken care of. The clothes you had were worn out and I took the liberty of going out and buying a whole new wardrobe for you."

"Sebastian that's insane! That must of cost a fortune!"

"As I said it's my job as your butler. Now, you should get dressed so that you can go down and have breakfast." Knowing that arguing with the butler was useless the brunette closed her eyes imagining the food Sebastian had mentioned. It has been ages since she ate decent food since she lived in the orphanage. Oh she couldn't wait. Suddenly, her body froze and her eyes snapped open anger swelling inside her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Mackenzie exclaimed as she kicked the black clothed butler in the chest and away from her frantically pulling her shirt back down blushing madly. Least to say, Sebastian was surprised.

"Helping you change of course." He replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"I'm perfectly capable of changing myself!"

"But-"

"I am not a baby! I don't need your help changing!" Walking toward him she grabbed his gloved hand and marched toward the door and opened it before shoving the butler into the hallway. "And don't ever think of doing that again! You stupid sick perverted demon!" She exclaimed before slamming the door in his face leaving Sebastian speechless. After a second he sighed shaking his head a bit.

"There truly is something different about her." He said finally recovering from the shock. What he said though was true. Something really was different about Mackenzie. He just couldn't quite explain it. "Well, I suppose I should make sure everything is ready when my young mistress comes down for breakfast." Sebastian said turning around and walking down the quiet hallway. As he did he put a hand on his chin, thinking. "Am I really such a sick perverted demon?"

* * *

Snow: Well here's another chapter. Sorry if it isn't good but I just wanted to show how things were when Mackenzie woke up the next day. Naturally she would still be a bit confused and would want answers. Isn't that right Mackenzie?

Mackenzie: ...

Snow: Mackenzie?

Mackenzie: Stupid demon.

Sebastian: I have already apologized more than enough my lady.

Mackenzie: That doesn't mean I forgive you pervert! Just end the chapter already and bring me a snack.

Sebastian: Quite the stubborn one aren't you? Anyway, next time on Bounded To You\- Her Butler, Supporting. You see I'm simply one hell of a butler.


	4. Her Butler, Supporting

Her Butler- Supporting

Having already finished the first page of her essay Mackenzie was in her room lying in bed. Sebastian had gone off to prepare lunch and she utterly bored. Days had passed and Mackenzie had started to grow used to the house they were staying at. Though a mansion was a better word for it, the house was huge! Sebastian's friend must be really rich. Speaking of the demon butler, she still couldn't understand why she didn't feel afraid of him. He was a demon for crying out loud!

Sebastian could be a bit of a perfectionist but she didn't mind too much. Being the perfectionist he was he cooked amazing meals that Mackenzie always looked forward to. Even though it was winter break, Sebastian made her dedicate at least an hour or two on school work and tutored on her on anything she was struggling with. Sometimes she saw Sebastian more as a mother hen then a demon. Maybe that could explain why she wasn't afraid of him. She sighed. Oh well.

Thinking she should do something productive she got up from bed and decided to go and explore the house a bit more. There where still many sections of the house she hasn't seen. Every room she went in was another sight to see. They were all beautiful in their own way. When she reached the end of one of the hallways she saw a pair of wooden doors. Curiously she put her hand on the handle and opened it. There in the center of the room was a grand piano. She hadn't played for some time now. Deciding to see if she still knew how to play she walked toward the piano and sat down on the bench.

"Alright then." She said. Mackenzie took a breath before placing her hands on the key. She started playing a string of notes of one the first songs she learned to play.

"Well lunch is ready." Sebastian said admiring another meal nicely done. "I should go and inform my young mistress so she can come eat." Rolling his sleeves down once more he put on his tailcoat and walked toward her room where she was when he left her. "My lady, lunch is ready." He said knocking on her door. He expected her to answer but when she didn't he opened the door and saw the room empty. "Well where could my young mistress be?" He wondered before he began looking for her. Feeling a pull toward the third floor north wing he followed it and made his way toward the hallway that led to the music room. On his way he heard the sound of a lovely melody but, it wasn't the piano that caught his interest. It was the sound of an angelic voice.

" _Now I'm laughing at my boredom  
At my string of failed attempts. _

_Because you think that it's important_ _  
_ _And I welcome the sentiment_ _."_

Sebastian stopped outside the door and debated on whether or not he should go in. He has noticed that his young mistress had opened up and became less depressed as the days went by. Even so, he noticed that she still felt insecure and not as confident. But now, hearing her play he was glad to see that she decided to try it once more. According to Mackenzie, she had stopped playing the day her parents died and said she doubted she would play again.

" _And we talk on the phone at night_ _  
Until it's daylight  
And I feel clever." _

Sebastian didn't know why but he felt his cold heart warm up at this. It didn't make sense. She was his prey and one day her soul would be devoured by him. So why was hoping that one day this girl would regain her lost happiness and live her life fully? What was this pull he felt toward this human? It was unlike anything he ever encountered before. He wanted her safe. He wanted her happy. Sighing he placed a hand on his head. It was probably because he was her butler and butlers only wanted the best for their masters.

" _And I hear the slow in your speech  
Yeah, you're half asleep  
Say goodnight" _

Opening the door he couldn't stop a smile from spreading on his face. She looked lovely. Realizing what he just thought he shook his head. No. She was nothing but a mere human.

"I'm glad to see you playing my lady." Sebastian said. Surprised Mackenzie messed up and quickly looked up to see Sebastian staring at her.

"How long have you been standing there?" She demanded embarrassed.

"Not long." He told her. "You know you really are talented my lady. A skill set such as yours shouldn't go to waste. You should sign up for the music competition at your school."

"How did you know about that?" He chuckled.

"It seems you always ask that question. I am your butler, a demon butler at that and I make it my job to know everything."

"Tch. Stupid demon."

"I'm not kidding my lady. You really should sign up. I have no doubt in my mind that you will win."

"Yea sure whatever. But there's one problem to that. I would be going up against the three year winner Jessica."

"And that's stopping you?" Sebastian asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well..."

"My lady. You intend to get revenge on the man that killed your family. How do you expect to do that when you don't even have the confidence to go up against a simple teenager?"

"Are you calling me weak?!" Mackenzie exclaimed getting up from the bench.

"Not at all. I'm simply saying you should have enough confidence in yourself to do what you want. Because I know you really want to join the music competition correct?"

"Um well… shut up." She said crossing her arms against her chest. Sebastian smiled.

"Have faith in yourself young mistress. I know I have faith in you." He said making her blush and look away.

"I don't think you're the type of person to talk about faith." She muttered. Feeling a wave of confidence wash over she marched toward the door but stopped and turned around to face Sebastian. "I'm joining the music competition because I want to! Not because you told me to!" She exclaimed stubbornly before walking out of room. "I'm hungry! Make me lunch already!"

"That's the reason I came looking for you." Sebastian said chuckling before falling her out. No matter how much he tried to deny it. There was something pulling him closer to Mackenzie and it was getting stronger as the days went by.

* * *

Snow: Well that brings an end to another chapter. If you were wondering, the song Mackenzie was singing is called 'Be Good' by Emily Kinney.

Sebastian: What a lovely voice my lady has indeed.

Snow: So Sebastian you starting to feel something for Mackenzie huh?

Sebastian: O-Of course not.

Snow: You stuttered.

Sebastian: I did not.

Snow: *Rolls eyes* Whatever you say Bassy. Well I'll close up this chapter if you don't mind. Next time on Bounded To You\- Her Enemy, Hiding.

Mackenzie: Enemy?! Did you just say enemy?!

Sebastian: I'll dispose of them at once! Snow you must tell me who this so called enemy is!

Snow: I can't do that! You'll have to find out until next time! Bye!

Mackenzie: Snow!


	5. Her Enemy, Hiding

Her Enemy, Hiding

"Well this ones done." A voice said dropping the now lifeless body on the ground. "Not as good as the ones I've had before but it will do for now." Their glowing fuchsia eyes returning to a pair of violet eyes. With a sigh he ran a hair through his blonde hair. Looking at the dead body in front of him he thought back to the event of last month. That girl. What was her name again? Mackenzie. Yes, the brunette with the shining brown eyes flashed in his mind before another image of the _other_ girl appeared as well. He gritted his teeth in anger. _That_ girl ruined everything. And Mackenzie would ruin it again if he wasn't careful. He knew he should of ended her when he had the chance but, he wanted to make her suffer. He wanted to let his anger out on her. Thinking back to the look of despair that clouded her features when she saw her parents dead made him chuckle darkly.

"Is everything alright Alfred?" A voice asked from behind him. Clearing his throat he turned around and nodded.

"Everything is fine. Just finishing up dinner."

"Why do always make a habit of playing with your food?" The new arrival said looking at the bloody body.

"Oh don't be like that. You were the one who always helped me. The two of us would always do this together."

"That was ages ago."

"Yea. Seems like a lifetime doesn't it?" Alfred asked annoyed. Seeing the other man raise an eyebrow he sighed. "How about you? Done with your food already?"

"I've been done for a while now. I came to see what was taking you so long, but I should have known why."

"Honestly you've changed a lot ever since you met-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence Alfred!" The person hissed their eyes glowing fuchsia in anger and fangs baring making Alfred roll his eyes. "What is your problem? You've been acting strange for a while now."

"Nothing's wrong. Let's go." Alfred said turning around and walking away.

"Alfred." The person said seriously grabbing his shoulder.

"Nothing's wrong." Alfred told him again. He paused. "Nothing you have to worry about anyways. Come now brother let's go." He said putting an arm on his brother's shoulder and led him out of the dark alley.

"I don't like you keeping things from me Alfred." Alfred laughed.

"Like I said, it's nothing of importance. You ask many questions Felix. Let's go." The two colored eyed demon looked at his brother his amber and violet eyes eyeing the other blonde curiously. Alfred looked up ahead not facing his brother. The less Felix knew, the better. As for Mackenzie, well he was planning on having his fun.

* * *

Snow: Well everyone that's an end to this chapter. I know it's short and I'm sorry for that. The next chapter will be longer I promise. At least we all learned who murdered Mackenzie's parents. And to think he's a demon and that he's related to Felix.

Felix: Speaking of which you haven't mentioned me in a while. I'm sure everyone's forgotten about me by now.

Snow: Felix! When did you get here?!

Felix: Just now.

Snow: *Sighing* Well I guess today's your lucky day. The next chapter is about you. Just don't tell Sebastian. He's already mad I didn't tell him who Mackenzie's enemy is.

Felix: Who's Sebastian and Mackenzie?

Snow: No one you have to worry about right now. Just close up alright?

Felix: Seems like everyone's keeping me in the dark. Well then, next time on Bounded To You\- A Trip To The Past, Part 2


End file.
